1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an iris retractor for use when operating on the eye of a living creature, with a suspended part provided with a hook portion appropriate for retracting the iris and on which is arranged a clamping part displaceable relative to the hook portion and by means of which the iris retractor can be fixed together with the retracted iris region approximately on the outer edge of the cornea.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The American Journal of Ophthalmology, vol. 110, p 577 of Nov. 15, 1990 discloses an iris retractor of the aforementioned type, which has a hook-like suspended part and a cylindrically constructed clamping part displaceably arranged thereon. The suspended part made from a rod or wire has the hook or retractor at one end and transversely with respect to the latter is provided at the other end a web bent upwards roughly at right angles for holding the iris retractor. As a result of its construction the known iris retractor cannot be precisely fixed. In ophthalmic surgery the problem often occurs that the pupil cannot be widened in a medicamentous manner to a sufficient extent for the necessary viewing and lighting requirements of the surgeon and consequently a reliable intervention on the eye is not ensured.